Carta de amor para Ritsu
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Carta de amor anónima para Ritsu, describiendo un apasionado sentir hacia el editor.


"_Mi estimado, amado, adorado y a la vez odiado, Onodera Ritsu:_

Te amé desde la primera vez en que te vi, amé tu rostro puro y tu inocente sonrojo, tu emoción tan encantadora al coger un libro y leerlo una y otra vez. Eras un niño para mí, demasiado puro como para poder corromper tu inocencia, pero sin duda me enamoraste sin remedio, mas decidí ocultar esos oscuros sentimientos dentro de mí, aquellos deseos de tenerte, de colmarte de besos, de abrazar tu alma y tu cuerpo, de probar cada centímetro de ti y hablarte sin palabras, de admirarte y comprobar la suavidad enloquecedora de tu piel blanca.

No me sorprendió el hecho de que aquel día me confesaras tus sentimientos ya que yo sentía cuando me observabas, sabía que cogías los libros que yo acababa de leer y yo solo me limitaba a observarte de lejos. El escuchar mi nombre salir de tus hermosos labios fue algo que no pude contener más y no tuve cordura para alejarme, te hice el amor, probé tu cuerpo una y otra vez y escuchaba los gloriosos gemidos salir de tus labios carmines y me decía repetidamente como un adicto: ¡Que hermoso cántico me ofreces!

Nunca conocí cuerpo más perfecto que el tuyo, eras perfecto desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Aún recuerdo esa primera vez como algo milagroso e inolvidable, como recorría tu cuello con devoción, como mordías tus labios de dolor cuando estaba marcándote celosamente como mi posesión, nunca olvidaré como mis manos se paseaban por tu pecho y mis labios encajaban perfectamente en aquellos botones rosa que mordía y lamía con recelo hasta dejarlos satisfechos, era fabuloso ver como arqueabas la espalda a medida que mis labios y mis manos descendían en tu cuerpo, rio al recordar como te sonrojaste cuando lamí tus piernas y mis manos comenzaron a explorar dentro de ti, era maravilloso ver como te retorcías de placer, como tus ojos se entrecerraban y tus labios trataban de guardar silencio, mas era imposible, ya que traviesos sonidos escapaban de ellos. Me sentía enloquecer cuando mis dedos cruzaron aquella línea pura que quedaba en ti, haciéndote perder la cordura por completo, pero yo quería más, quería sentirte hasta el límite, hasta el cielo, quería poseerte locamente como un drogadicto a su droga, como un artista a su escultura…Me excité cuando adentré mi lengua hacia ese paraje candente que era tu intimidad, se sentía tan bien probar de ti, saborearte, provocar en ti ese dolor tan placentero en tu miembro, usé mis manos para atenderlo y que buena atención tuvo, cuando derramaste tu blanquecino y caliente néctar empalagando mis manos…Supe que tenía que entrar de inmediato y aún sin avisarte te convertí en mío, si te había marcado por fuera, lo estaba haciendo por dentro, gemiste tan alto que por un momento me asusté, pensé que te había lastimado, mas lo que encontré fue tu rostro necesitado, ansioso, bañado en sudor, vi como tus ojos esmeralda brillaban con emoción. Te abracé posesivamente mientras me movía dentro de ti con rapidez, sentí tus manos arañar mi espalda mientras los gemidos de ambos no cesaban. Fue fantástico sentir tus lágrimas y el clímax llegar en un solo momento y como aquella entrada tuya acorralaba cómodamente mi virilidad. Vertí mi esencia dentro de ti y tu suspiro estremeció mi cuerpo al susurrarlo en mi oído.

Aquella fue una noche mágica, te dije que te amaba y fue así siempre, te odié infinitamente cuando te marchaste sin decirme nada pero mi amor por ti seguía intacto. Quise morir cuando me enteré por un rumor que tenías una prometida, no sabes cuánto me destrozó esa noticia, me dolía porque te amaba, pero no puedo negar que el odio también se hallaba presente magullando a mi corazón. Me acosté con cuanta mujer se me cruzó en el camino, quería demostrarme a mí mismo que podía vivir sin ti, que ya no significabas nada, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, mi amor por ti, a lugar de desaparecer, había crecido más y más con el paso de los años. Cuando te volví a ver después de diez años de separación, no pude reconocerte, pero cuando al fin ciertas pistas me lo revelaron… no pude creer cuánto habías cambiado, no había rastro de ese niño aparentemente inocente que conocí, te habías vuelto una persona muy seria para mi gusto, arrogante, fría, pero sentía que la atracción de nuestros cuerpos era la misma. Olvidé por completo cada uno de esos rumores cuando me dijiste que me abandonaste porque me reí de ti. Al volver a ver a aquella persona vulnerable entre mis brazos nuevamente, todo mi amor le ganó a ese odio que pensé que nunca desaparecería. Te amaba, te amo y te seguiré amando, esa es la gran verdad.

No hay forma de que me aceptes tan fácilmente, te has vuelto una persona de frío carácter y se me hace un poco difícil acercarme a ti, pero de algo estoy seguro, tu aún te desvaneces entre mis brazos, evitas mi cercanía porque te excito, puedo oler el deseo desprendiéndose de tu hermosa piel cada vez que te beso, cada vez que, desprevenido tú, te abrazo fuertemente y tú me rechazas. Me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo sentirlo en tu piel, como aquella vez en la que bebimos hasta el cansancio y mostraste celosamente tu descontento hacia Yokozawa, estaba tan feliz, aún podías sentir celos de alguien más cercano que tú a mí, no tuve tiempo para dudar, te hice mío. Sí, te tuve entre mis brazos nuevamente y pegué mi esencia a tu cuerpo, porque por más que me rechaces, sabes que eres mío y de nadie más. Volví a enamorarme de ti cuando volviste a decirme "sempai" entre susurros y gemidos. Desde ese momento estuve más que seguro de que me amabas como yo a ti.

Cuando te abrace, no importa que me golpees, cuando te bese, no importa que me tires una bofetada, yo seguiré insistiendo por ti, te haré el amor cuantas veces sea necesario, me celaré cuando te vea con otro que no sea yo, sea hombre o mujer. Vas a entender que solo eres mío y que nadie más puede mirarte ni tocarte como yo lo hago. Aún tengo tiempo, un año tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días y de esos días no pienso desperdiciar ninguno, porque cada día a tu lado, para mí, es una enorme fortuna, un regalo, por más que tú no lo veas, por más que me veas como tu enemigo, no voy a parar hasta enredarte entre mis brazos, hasta desnudarte y hacerte enloquecer, cada día te daré besos, abrazos, te susurraré al oído y te colmaré de amor aunque solo reciba golpes, insultos y miradas de odio, porque detrás de cada golpe, de cada insulto y de cada mirada de odio, hay un poco de amor contenido que te da miedo mostrarme, pero supongo que ya lo sabes, sabes que logro todo, absolutamente todo lo que me propongo, no por nada me llaman "El Capaz".

Hoy estuve leyendo uno de los libros que editaste en tu antigua editorial, es de Usami Akihiko, uno de los autores más reconocidos de este país y me doy cuenta de que sin duda tu habilidad de editor ni se discute, temo que en algún momento tu amor por las novelas te aleje de mi lado ¿verdad que no te irás? ¿Verdad que estarás siempre a mi lado?

Decirte todo esto que está escrito haría que la imagen que tienes de mí se deteriore, sin embargo, quiero reunir el valor suficiente para decirte todo esto algún día, porque te amo, Onodera Ritsu y te amo aún más cuando finges que no me amas, que no me miras, que no te importo.

Recuerda que quedan pocos meses para que se cumpla el plazo, te queda poco así que deja de resistirte y déjame atrapar tu corazón, no dudes que te atacaré…

¿De verdad es necesario decir quien soy? Tú ya lo sabes muy bien."

Terminé de redactar esta carta, la tomé entre mis manos y, luego, me quedé observándote. Caíste en cuenta de mi insistente mirada y me miraste de reojo. Te sonrojaste y luego apartaste tus ojos bruscamente de los míos. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero, aunque prometo no rendirme, tu esquivo comportamiento me lastima un poco. Pero… ¿qué más da? Sonrío. Doblo el papel y lo guardo celosamente en el cajón central de mi escritorio, poniéndole llave después.

Algún día serás consciente de todo esto que siento. Mientras tanto, seguiré amándote en silencio.


End file.
